james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth
What is this "Avatar bible" that is mentioned in the article? 04:32, December 26, 2009 (UTC) James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide is most likely this bible. --IWantheUltimateChange 09:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Overhaul I began a bit of an overhaul on this article. Much of it was written word for word from other sources, and written in an "out of universe" perspective. I fixed the perspective issues, I think, and did a bit of paraphrasing, but this one is far from perfect. Definitely needs more work. -- 06:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Mention of Earth wars We know Jake fought in Venezuela and the Col. had three tour of duty in Nigeria.(both nations having Oil)--Chairman Jack the Black 07:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's just an assumption, not a fact. -- 13:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) So Earth and Humanity as a whole are extinct by second film... Given the grim conditions I cannot see how humanity could even survive beyond the point where RDA is forced to return. Yeah it does look that way, but i hope to god earth by the time it comes to then isn't like it appears in the film.I know EVERYTHING 12:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well when it comes to Real life Earth we are now where near that and I doubt we would allow it to get to such a level, that is just MORONIC! But I also know facts from the script and the survival guide itself are being deliberately ignored here and just about everywhere, because it does not fit whatever agenda they may have. Because if those facts were allowed in, the picture then is not as grim and there is a glimmer of hope, which apparently is what does not fit into whatever this agenda is for everyone involved. --PunkMaister 03:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) What about the Animals and plants that are being cloned and brought back from exitinction? The Script as well as the guide points to the fact that animals and plants are being cloned and brought back from Extinction and it begs the question why if the planet is just a lifeless rock,would they bother recreating any lifeforms whatsoever.--PunkMaister 04:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) So the cloned animals and plants are being deliberately ignored in this and most Wikias and Databases! Why? That's the 1000 dollar question is it not? My guess is the people behind all this Wikias and Databases are all deliberately ignoring this facts because they do not fit tbeir agendas. It is the reason they ignore this posts as well as those in their board.--PunkMaister 03:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :There are no cloned animals either humans in this film. The only close article would be this one: Controlled Animals. -- 03:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh but there are, the film never shows them but the script talks of cloned Bengal tigers as does the Survival guide, plus both speak of attempts to clone and bring back from extinction animals as large as the Blue Whale and this is a Cop Out because the movie does not show a lot of things that are on this Wikia none the less. Now this is not a debate because the data about this does exist that it has been chosen to be ignored however is another matter, --PunkMaister 03:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :What do you suggest? You cannot make an article from 2 (half)sentences without any further details. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I am not suggesting a whole new article but that the fact that humans or at least some enlightened humans had in fact brought some species back from extinction and were actively trying to bring others such as the blue whale should be part of the Earth article, plus that given this fact the Earth is not as dead and lifeless as Jake's statements would have one believe. Otherwise such attempts to re stock the planet would be pointless now wouldn't it? --PunkMaister 22:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : The question Faern presented was what do you suggest not what you don't suggest. But even if one blue whale can be interpreted as the planet not being as desolate and lifeless as previously thought I tend to disagree unless substantial and diverse evidence comes to light, conflicting with most of the Survival Guide notes and the script. Just one pointer; perhaps refer to 're-stocking' the planet in more politically correct terminology such as rehabilitation of lost species. Going back to your first question: 'cloned animals and plants are being deliberately ignored' is misjudged. As Faern wrote, an article cannot be made out of a sentence or small paragraph. Overall I'm not sure how to respond to your 3rd paragraph as its veering into something that needs to be in a blog; but if there is enough information for something on the topic to be added to the notes section of this article, that comes from a credible source then this whole discussion didn't need to start. Simply write the information into the article in the correct wiki standard. I'd just like to add that wiki's are not run by any anti-cloning cult or creed; just in case you were suggesting conspiracy and "ignoring this facts because they do not fit tbeir agendas" is a misguided and misjudged comment. --IWantheUltimateChange 13:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Spices are expensive Spices are expensive. It is far more likely that algae would be flavored with artificial flavoring than with spices. -- AzemOcram 02:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) The Avatar Activist Survival Guide states "it's amazing the things you can do with algal protein concentrate if you know your spices". The Avatar script also says something along those lines if I recall correctly. I agree with you that it would make sense to use artificial flavourings instead of spices because of the cost associated, but the main sources for this wiki say spices, so that's what we put here. Ozzyjalo94 03:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Odd but OK. Sorry. -- AzemOcram 03:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, I agree with you that it is odd, but info from an an official source comes before speculation. Most of the edits I made when I started out got undone but when I got the Activist Survival Guide editing got allot easier because it has so much info on Avatar that you don't have to speculate about the topic you are editing, and you can be sure that the info is correct because it's an official Avatar product, even if the info it has seems odd or unlikely such as the info in this article. Basically, with this article there aren't any other sources on the topic of food so we just go by what the only source says. Ozzyjalo94 06:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Is there a more suitable picture of how Avatar universe dead earth looks from space? That image of Earth on the article is wrong because it shows how Earth was when it was still a vibrant living planet and not the lifeless rock that it is in the Avatar universe. Perhpas the picture of a dead world like the one the Harkonnen lived in Dune would be more suitable for the article. Just a suggestion. :There is no such picture available currently, perhaps when Avatar 2 rolls around we might be able to get a glimpse at what Earth actually looks like, but no canon material exists that portrays accurately what Earth truly looks like. [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 22:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC)